Sleeping Beauty Remix
by VampireDead
Summary: not good at summarys but this is my first story so if u have any ideas on how i should inporve it tell me and plz review it thnx


Chapter I: The Meeting

_Once upon a time there was a prince. He was a young prince. That every girl loved him, and every mother and father wanted their daughter to marry him. The way he puts it "I am just a piece of meat to those girls; they just want me for my hot body, title, and the wealth. Why can't there be a girl that does not want me for my hot body, the title, and the wealth. I wish there was a girl that just wanted me."_

_When his father came into his room he said "son, I am not getting old. I would like to see my grandchildren before I die. So will you please find a wife and settle down and make me some fucking grandkids." "FATHER! Will you stop bugging me about me settling down and making you fucking grandkids. When I find the right woman that has a hot body, then I will, other than that, leave me the hell alone." Then the prince ran out of his room._

_Then when he got to the stable he saddled up his horse and went for a ride into the forest. He did not know how long he has been ridding, but then he came across a castle that he has not seen before. So he rode up to the castle. _

_When the prince got to the castle he saw bodies every were, he did not know if they were alive or dead. So he went deeper into the castle. When he got to the thorn room he saw the king and queen, but he did not see their kid and where._

_Then he saw stairs and he climbed up them to see where they go._

_When he got to the top of the stairs he saw a door, he opened it. When he did, he saw a woman's body lying in a bed. And he thought she was downright the hottest women he have ever seen._

_So he walked over to get a better look and saw that she was even hotter close up. He saw that she was breathing and leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. When he leaned up a little he looked into black eyes that looked like the night sky. Then when he looked at her hair it was silver. Her hair remind him of the moon, and her body will I am not going into it, but her body to him looks good to fuck. When the girl opened her eyes she saw a young man she did not know who he was or why he was over her but she got scared and smacked him right in the face._

_"OW! That hurt, what did I ever do to you, but kiss you. Man that is the thanks I get."_

_"Well you try and have some guy you don't know over you. Besides I had a right to do that to you , you are in my room. Any way who are you." She got up out of bed and when she felt a shiver go threw her. She looked down and saw she was naked. When she looked up she saw the man looking at her bosom and she smacked him again. "Stop looking at my bosom. God are all man perverts now."_

_"Hey it is not my fault. You are the one standing there with no clothes on at all. So I can't help but look. Oh and nice body, I have never saw a body like that." _

_By the time the prince was done talking she was already dressed. She looks at him and said "wow you talk slow and here I am already dressed._

_When the prince looked at what she was warring a black dress that stopped at her ankles. She had her hair up in a bun with some hair on the side of her face; it looked as though her hair was framing her face. He looked and saw that she had makeup, but he remember that she had that on when he first saw her. So he asked, "How is it that your makeup did not rub off."_

_She laughed so hard she was holding her stomach when she answer "makeup no no this is not makeup it is my marking. I am a vampire/demon I thought you knew that." _

_"No I did not know that you were part vampire but I knew you were a demon I can smell it from here. If you don't mind me asking but who is the vampire in your family and who is the demon."She thought about it for a will then answered him "will my mom is a vampire a rare kind of vampire. My dad is a demon, a rare demon.'_

_"Wow what kind of rare vampire is she and what kind of rare demon is he."_

_"Will my mom is a day walker. She can walk outside when the sun is out and when it is dark out. My father is a dark Inu."_

_"What you mean you are part Dark Inu. I am part Silver part White Inu."_

_She looked at him and said "what is your name mine is Dark Vamp don't ask my mom gave me the name."_

"_Will now I now the lovely lady's name. my name is hellsing."_

_Wow, and I thought I have a weird name you beat me there. So what are you doing in my room any way Prince Hellsing?"_

"_Wait how do you know I was a Prince never told you I was a prince."_

"_Well you just told me you are a prince, and just so you know I am queen not a princess."_

_Ok so you're not a princess all will I don't care. Besides who were those people down stairs."_

_Oh that was or is my parents. Would you like to meet them?"_

_I guess better now than never."_

_So they walked over to where the stairs were and started to walk down them._


End file.
